


To Live Again

by Huntchaser



Series: unfinished works [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser





	To Live Again

People say his nickname is King because of the way he rules over the city of New Orleans, like a benevolent leader, yet it comes from elsewhere. Pride's last lives always painted him as a benevolent man, strong and proud, just like his name means, yet his nickname, it comes from his past as well. He was once a king who ruled over his kingdom with love and kindness, one that can only be rivaled by the King Arthur of legend. Yet, Arthur was never real, he was just a legend after all. His real name was King Dwayne of the Pride clan. He would always die a hero’s death and be honored as such. 

People always said they can see fire in her eyes, but they believe it's from her determination but it's from events she partook in during her past lives. Meredith watched as the fire engulfed her in that life for fighting, like she always did. As she fought, she protected her home, Orleans, like she would protect her new home, New Orleans. She burned in every life she lived, but that only caused the fire in her to grow every time she was reborn. The Maid of Orleans would protect her ideals until she inhaled the final breath of smoke in New Orleans. 

LaSalle would work till the end of his days for the people in every life. His most notable one is as a thief, one who would jump through the trees to steal from the king and nobles and deliver their riches to the poor, simply known as Robin Hood then. His trusty group of merry men always followed after him, learning the same message. His death was by a woman, but he would never harm a woman. Oh the cruel irony of his death, killed by those whom he served and swore to protect. Little did he know, that's how he would always die. 

Sonja’s a new soul, one that had not yet been exposed to the harshness of another life or several lives. When she hears her team talk about their reincarnations she freezes and turns away, afraid to tell them she's a new soul, not centuries old like them. She can see them being stronger and closer because of that fact, and she drifts away from them when she hears their voices chime with old languages she could not speak or stories of their pasts. She has yet to know how she will die, but she knows it will be in the line of duty.


End file.
